


Jaina and Sylvanas but not the ones from the present

by MrDarkspring



Series: A different time [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Love, Marriage, from extinct timeline, now in reset timeline, older Jaina and Sylvanas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Jaina should have ceaed to exist when she  changed the events at Theramore but the light has other plans





	Jaina and Sylvanas but not the ones from the present

Jaina, the older one who should have ceased to exist with the change of time line found herself floating in darkness, a strange calm falling over her. It was dark and cold and she could hear crying. As she concentrated on that sound, she found herself moving through the darkness until she found an elf, curled up in the nothingness, crying and shivering. She reached down and the elf looked up and screamed. She pulled her close and held her. Rocking her in her arms, wondering how they had both got into this place. Then she recognised the elf. It was Sylvanas, blood seeping from the wound on her chest. Voices in the darkness called out. 

 

“Murderer”

 

“Kin slayer”

 

“Corruptor” 

 

The voices took form. High elves, forsaken, humans. All of them people that Sylvanas had killed after Arthas had raised her. Jaina held out her hand and blasted them away, holding onto Sylvanas tight. “NO YOU SHALL NOT HURT HER, IT WASN’T HER FAULT, IT WASN’T” She screamed. Blasting the phantoms with her magic. More creature came out of the void towards them and she fired more spells, wishing she was elsewhere. Suddenly she found herself flying away from the phantoms, Sylvanas in her arms, towards a shining light. The light engulfed them both. 

When she could see again, she was standing naked in a field, under a bright blue sky, Sylvanas next to her and a white light in front of them. “I changed the past, we should not exist. Jaina and Sylvanas will not become us” she screamed at the light. 

Then a voice, calming and full of love spoke “Yes child, you stopped the future happening and you gave your younger selves hope and love. You should not exist, your future you know has gone. But you were in the past when that time line changed, so you still exist and for you to still exist without been a danger, you need her, to hold you in check. You will return and stop Deathwing, kill him and become the joint aspects of the black dragon flight, return the aspects to the right path and stop the worlds shattering. Sylvanas will join you. Go now and do this and you will have made up for your crimes 

Jaina and Sylvanas appeared in Deepholme , before Deathwing . The black dragon, clad in plates of metal nailed to his very flesh, grew angry at their intrusion and breathed brining magma over them. Sylvanas turned into a banshee but she was so much more and her shadowy form held the shape of a dragon and her scream tore into death wing, ripping open his side and tearing a wing from his body. Jaina also turned into a dragon, her breath made up of mana and light rather than magma and she engulfed Deathwing, ripping through his body, leaving gaping wounds. The corrupted dragon roared in agony, lurching forward, his mouth closing on Jainas forelimb. “Noooo” Screamed Sylvanas, her mouth closing on his neck, tearing a huge chunk form him. Deathwing cried in pain and Jaina bit the other side of his neck. Great chunks of flesh were torn from him and he screamed loudly, before Jaina tore out his throat. The great worms scream faded and he fell dead. Jaina and Sylvanas consumed his body and the corruption of the old gods fled. 

The black dragon flight felt the corruption leaving them and their minds became their own once more. They gathered in Northrend as Jaina and Sylvanas appeared. Both retained their humanoid shapes, except they had long black hair instead of white and blond and Sylvanas was no longer blue, having the appearance she had when alive. Both of them had horns but otherwise looked the same as before. Soon the other dragon aspects arrived and Alexstrazsa stepped forward. “You are Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner, but not from this world, not this time” she said and Jaina explained everything. The other dragon aspects considered what they were told and then embraced them. “It is unusual for an aspect to be split between two individuals but the powers that be have done so with you both” she said. The aspects talked well into the night and when they left, Sylvanas was left alone with Jaina. “You killed me” she said “and destroyed the world in your grief and pain”. Jaina nodded. “I am so sorry but that future will not happen now. you , the you that exists now is a high elf again and you have married the me that exists now . They are not us and they rule Theramore, which did not fall and they love each other very much. I stopped our future, but I still feel the weight of what I did”. Sylvanas looked at Jaina, a smirk on her face.” you do realise we are naked right “she said and before Jaina could reply, Sylvanas was kissing her. “ I would like to see me, to see how happy I am”. 

Jaina and Sylvanas lay in bed, kissing when Jaina suddenly sat up, raising a shield around them as two figure appeared in their room. Jaina gasped. It was her older self, except she lacked the scars and withered hand and now sported horns and had black hair. And Sylvanas was next to her, well a black haired Sylvanas, who also had horns. “Do not fear Jaina” said the horned Jaina . Jaina looked at them . “You vanished, the future is changed, how are you here, how is she here. Also you’re both naked”. Jaina smiled at the other version of her. “Well so are you and it’s not like we haven’t seen it all before”,

I was outside my time lines when it ceased to exist , so I did not and the light brought me to Sylvanas , my Sylvanas so I had a counter, a balance to keep me from ever doing again what I did . We are now the Black dragon Aspects, replacing the corruption that the old gods filled the black dragon flight with”. The other Sylvanas stepped forward. “I wanted to see you both, to see you happy together” she said smiling “and I can feel the love you have for one another now that I have”. The Sylvanas in the bed smiled and wrapped her arms around Jaina. “You left my rangers and me with our abilities, why” she asked the dragon Jaina. “I thought it might help. When I travelled in time, I saw all the paths of the future, I saw how the meeting with my mother would go, every version and knew that Jaina would need you. So I left you with that power, to aid you in keeping your wife and people safe”. Sylvanas and Jaina embraced their older versions and thanked them and invited them to stay the night and talk. 

The dragon aspects left the next morning after a interesting night. They decided to use other names, so not to be confused with the Jaina and Sylvanas who rule Theramore. But they stayed close to their other selves, visiting often and when they married in Dragon crest temple, Jaina walked Jaina down the aisle to give her away and Sylvanas the elf acted Sylvanas the dragon’s best man. It was a stranger thing for many but to the newly wed Dragon aspects, it was the start of a long and happy life together.


End file.
